


Project Wedding

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: ONE SHOT - Just a thursday nght in with the girls discussing wedding plans... Before James and Lily get together.





	Project Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**DISCLAIMER--- JK Rowling is Queen of all, and me? I stand outside in the pouring rain.**

**Just a wee little snippet of things before they got together --- not arguing!**

 

*  


Thursday nights were usually boring for Lily, but not this Thursday night. _This_ Thursday night she found herself sat amongst her two best friends in the Head common room giggling as if they were third years again and not seventh years. Alice had brought all of her bridal magazines so as to go over a few ideas with her friends and bridesmaid's. She sat all rosy cheeked and excited on a rather large squishy cushion on the floor, practically glowing. Lily had produced a couple of bottles of wine for the occasion as well as some chocolates and snacks, much to Mary's delight.  


 

"Right, well I think I've almost decided on a dress!" announced Alice in a business-like tone. "Me and mum went dress shopping before I came back to school, so that's kind of sorted. It'll be finalized at Christmas."  


 

"Oooh, which one is it Alice?" asked Mary, leaning over to see which dress Alice was now pointing to in her magazine. "Oh Alice, that's beautiful!"  


 

Alice beamed "I know!"  


 

Lily shook her head but grinned all the same. She couldn't blame Alice for acting so happy, even if she was secretly a little jealous. At thirteen Alice seemed to know Frank Longbottom was the guy for her, so it came as no surprise that they had become engaged over the summer, spending a year apart as Alice finished school and Frank started his Auror training. Even with all that was happening outside the castle walls Lily felt relieved to have something good and right to think about; to look forward to. This was shaping up to be the most romantic wedding ever staged; if Alice got her way.  


 

"Look here." Alice said, pulling out a smallish cardboard box and opening it. "These are some of the samples of trimming for the bridesmaid's bouquet's that mum sent me. I've got to decide which ones I want but I just can't choose. I haven't even chosen the flowers!"  


 

Mary reached over and took out a violently pink piece of lacey ribbon and pulled a face. "Eyw!"  


 

"Don't worry honey, I'm not going to dress you guys up like Christmas crackers!" giggled Alice. "I want this to be sweet and elegant...maybe lemon..?"  


 

"Oooh lemon sounds nice!" added Lily, sifting through the box of trimmings and pulling out a piece of lemon yellow satin. "Pale yellow would look gorgeous with white."  


 

Alice got all excited and was nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah? I think that might work."  


 

Suddenly the door to the common room opened and in strode James with a couple of books in his hands. He stopped and surveyed the room with a quizzical expression on his face. "What's going on here then?"  


 

Alice quickly slammed the magazine with her prospective dress closed as Lily spoke. "Sorry James. Our common room is bridal headquarters for the night."  


 

He grinned widely at her happy tone before looking around to all the girly bridal type things lying about "Oh, right and when were you going to tell me?"  


 

"I just did, didn't I?" she asked playfully, not seeing the amused glances shooting in between Alice and Mary.  


 

He moved further into the room, depositing his books on one of the desks by the window before turning round and asking "And where's my invitation to this little...party?"  


 

"You never invite me into your little Marauder meetings!" retorted Lily, not unkindly.  


 

"Ah but you're not a Marauder." he reasoned.  


 

"Yes well _you_ are not part of the wedding to end all weddings so I'm afraid you're not included."  


 

He clutched at his chest. "Ah, you wound me deeply, Lily."  


 

She shot him a sarcastic look whilst folding her arms defiantly in reply.  


 

He chuckled before continuing "You guy's don't mind me sitting in here do you? I've got a Transfiguration essay I need to do for tomorrow and it looks like its going to be a long one."  


 

Before Lily could shoot back an acid tipped comment Alice piped up "Of course you can James. This is your common room after all."  


 

"Well thank you Alice." James replied, sticking his tongue out at Lily. He could have sworn he saw a small smile tugging at her lips as she turned round to speak to the girls again. He was satisfied then, that he'd not annoyed her too much and settled himself on his desk, spreading his books around him in order to start this very long, very tedious essay.  


 

"So, if we're going lemon and white..." continued Alice, trying to get Lily's attention as she shot sideways glances to where James was sat. "...I'll need white flowers won't I?"  


 

Mary swallowed a chocolate and nodded, flicking through a flower catalogue. "There are loads of pale flowers to choose from Alice. You could have white and yellow roses, lilies..." She nodded her head towards her red headed friend in recognition. "...allsorts really."  


 

Alice was looking at the ceiling contemplating something. "I've always liked daisies."  


 

"Daisies!" said Lily a little louder than she was expecting which gained her the attention of James too. "Oh Alice daisies would work so well! Just think, white and pale yellow and then a big bouquet of daisies in your hand like a big...like a big daisy firework!" She was getting very excited as she spoke.  


 

Alice too was seeing her vision. "Yes! Oh yes, like an explosion of the things in my hands!"  


 

Lily nodded. "And we could magically enlarge some for the centre and then they could get smaller as the bouquet goes outwards." She made large gestures with her hands for emphasis.  


 

James watched with a greedy curiosity. Lily was always kind of guarded around him, granted she'd gotten a little better recently but still he'd never seen her in such high spirits. Her face lit up as she spoke, her eyes twinkling and her mouth grinning widely. He had the overwhelming urge to put down his quill and go and join the girls sat near the fire.  


 

The girls disappeared into practical talk about flower arrangements and different trimming idea's using the samples from the box Alice had brought. James had become completely engrossed in his essay and didn't see someone approach his desk about half an hour later. The first thing he noticed was the tall wine glass being placed before him.  


 

"That looks involved."  


 

He looked up into Lily's beautiful face and couldn't help but lean back on his chair, his hand absentmindedly reaching up to his hair to rumple it. "It's not too bad really."  


 

She was leaning against his desk at the side of him, her hands resting on the wood at either side of her. "I brought you a glass of wine."  


 

He looked at the wine glass again and noted it was full of a translucent liquid. "Thanks." he picked it up and took a sip. It was a little sweeter than he liked but he couldn't complain. Then his eyes rested on the two girls still by the fire and he nearly chuckled as they quickly averted their eyes from him and Lily, whispering behind their hands. "How's project wedding going?"  


 

Lily smiled; a smile that went all the way to her eyes and beyond. "Good...good. It's kind of like being twelve again and planning our dream weddings."  


 

"Girls actually do that?!"  


 

"Yep...though when you're twelve you don't really have much of a concept of elegance and sophistication...you also think the bloke stood at the alter waiting for you is gonna be Ringo Star!"  


 

"Who's Ringo Star?"  


 

Lily stared at him a little gone out but shook it off. "Just a famous muggle...no one you'd know."  


 

He nodded and looked at his glass. Sometimes he really hated when she talked of muggle things and he didn't have a clue what she meant. It showed him that they were from two totally different places and what's more she seemed to really love discussing muggle things with other muggle born’s...he just wished he could have taken Muggle Studies at NEWT but knew Aurors didn't need to know who Ringo Star was.  


 

"Well, I'll leave you to your essay." she said with a slight smile before wandering back to her former place cross legged on the floor.  


 

He watched her go in silence, really wishing he could say something witty and intelligent but knowing if he tried it would come out all stupid and ridiculous. He sighed, took his glasses off and wiped them on the hem of his shirt before replacing them and picking up his quill again. With one last glace over at Lily he saw Alice giving him an almost sad little smile before he plunged back into his homework.  


 

It was a little while later, when he was re-reading a paragraph, when he heard Alice proclaim "Franks mother is a bit..." she waved her hand in the air as if to summon the word "...exacting! She knows what she wants and lets everyone hear her!" James smiled slightly, draining the last of the liquid from his glass. "But then again, I'm not marrying Frank for his mum, am I!?"  


 

Lily started to giggle. "Oh no, we all know hat you _are_ marrying him for though!"  


 

Alice went red, Lily and Mary giggled and James let out a rather undignified snort, which gained him their attention. With all three sets of eyes suddenly on him he waved a hand in the air as he went rather red himself, coughed a little then shook his head, keeping his gaze from theirs. "Don't...er...didn't hear a thing..." he muttered embarrassedly hoping they'd look away soon.  


 

"Lily, I can't believe you'd say that in front of James!" muttered Alice, though she didn't seem cross.  


 

"I forgot he was there!" Lily said defending herself. "He's never usually this quiet!"  


 

Mary giggled and leaned in, her voice at a very low whisper so only her two girl friends could hear her. "Maybe this won't be the only wedding we'll be planning this year." She nudged her head toward James and then looked at Lily knowingly.  


 

"Mary!" Lily exclaimed, colour rising very visibly in her cheeks as she took a cushion from the sofa and hit her friend over the head with it. Alice just sat and laughed haughtily. "I. Can't. Believe. You'd. Say. That!"  


 

Trying to control her laughing and duck from the repeated blows Lily was giving with the pillow Mary said "Well, it's certainly on the cards though, isn't it?!"  


 

"No it most certainly is not!" retorted Lily defiantly. She glared at her two friends before glancing quickly at James, hoping he hadn't heard. When she caught him looking in their direction she quickly whipped her head back around, went an even deeper shade of crimson and mouthed "Stop it."  


 

Alice recovered first and rubbed Lily's arm. "Oh come on Lil's, Mary was just having a bit of fun."  


 

"Yeah, don't take me so seriously Lily." added Mary, though she didn't sound sorry.  


 

"Well stuff like that...about _that_ isn't funny." added Lily.  


 

Alice rolled her eyes and quickly changed the subject so as to get her two friends distracted from such a line of conversation. Really that subject was always met with coldness and embarrassment by Lily. "The cake!" she said, pulling a book about wedding cakes from the bottom of her pile and proceeding to explain what she'd been thinking.  


 

James had sat and watched the little hiccup in the merriment wondering what Mary had said to get a reaction like that from Lily. Maybe he'd ask her later...or maybe he'd dig his own grave and lie in it. An obviously embarrassed Lily usually turns into a very angry Lily; he'd learned that! Nope, he couldn't tell you who the hell Ringo Star was but he knew when he was likely to get a telling off, or a slap for that matter. No, he'd not ask...it was probably better that way.  


 

 

**Would it be cheeky of me to ask for a review?**

   



End file.
